The following description relates to detecting unsafe passenger-conditions in a vehicle.
The temperature inside a vehicle can change rapidly, for example, when the vehicle is closed and subject to hot or cold exterior temperatures. The U.S. Department of Health and Human Services has warned that temperatures inside a closed vehicle can rise to life-threatening levels within 10 minutes. Consequently, parents are often warned that it is extremely dangerous to leave a child unattended in a vehicle for even a short amount of time.